Cherry Blossom, Good Bye
by Hitomi Matsu
Summary: Akashi mengungkapkan perasaannya, tetapi kuroko bingung menjawabnya karena ia sadar jika mereka berdua adalah laki - laki. Bagaimana reaksi kuroko? CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! warning! Typo, Lemon, and YAOI...
1. Chapter 1

_Hembusan angin musim panas menerpa tubuhnya..._

 _Tubuhnya yang rapuh dan helaian rambutnya yang senada dengan warna langit itu..._

 _Terik Matahari yang perlahan membakar kulitnya, namun tak membuat warnanya berubah..._

 _Kita akan selalu bersama, sampai bunga sakura bermekaran kembali..._

 **Cherry Blossom, Good Bye...**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi

Original Storie : Hitomi Matsu

Character : Akashi Seijurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning : buat yang gak suka yaoi, matsu harap jangan lihat ya...^^ walau belom ada adegan M nya, tapi hati – hati ya...

.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca

.

.

.

April 4, 2012...

Hari ini adalah hari dimana semua siswa lulusan SMP akan menjalani kehidupan siswa SMA yang membawa mereka menuju kedewasaan.

"tolong bergabung dengan kami!"

"klub kami sedang membuat project untuk perlombaan nanti."

"kamu tinggi sekali! Bagaimana jika kamu masuk klub volley?"

"apa kau tertarik dengan membuat cake?"

Suara – suara tawaran ekstrakulikuler menghiasi setiap jalanan dengan brosur dan benda apapun yang berhubungan dengan klubnya. Kesampingkan hal tersebut. Diantara siswa – siswa tersebut, ada satu siswa yang menarik perhatian para hawa. Warna rambutnya yang merah menyala dan matanya yang tajam namun menawan, cukup membuat beberapa wanita tertarik perhatiannya. Apalagi di pria merah ini adalah murid terpintar untuk angkatan kali ini.

Akashi seijurou, dialah yang tadi kuceritakan tadi. dia pendiam dan memiliki kekuatan intimidasi yang kuat. Akashi berjalan dan menolak tawaran ekstrakulikuler dengan sopan, mengabaikan beberapa orang yang membicarakannya. Tak ada yang membuatnya tertarik, dia hanya berjalan sambil membaca novel sastra tua.

"Klub Basket! Klub Basket! Apa ada yang ingin bergabung dengan Klub Basket kami?"

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari tulisan – tulisan itu. menatap tempat pendaftaran klub basket yang sedari tadi ramai murid – murid yang mendaftar. Tentu saja ramai, di sekolah ini terkenal dengan kekuatan tim basketnya yang memenangkan beberapa pertandingan nasional. Akashi menyimpan novelnya dan langsung mengantri untuk mendaftar juga.

"terima kasih banyak. Selanjutnya..."

Selagi menunggu giliran, manik akashi tak sengaja melihat pemuda bersurai biru muda yang sepertinya...terjepit?

"terima kasih banyak. Selanjutnya..."

Pemuda itu terjepit di antara dua orang yang badannya lebih tinggi darinya, sedari tadi dia mengatakan 'permisi' tetapi sepertinya kedua orang itu tak mendengar suaranya. Apa dia tak bisa minta tolong pada yang lain? Iapun sepertinya kesulitan berjalan dan terlihat pucat. Akashi ingin menolong orang itu tetapi bagiannya akan segera datang, tapi dalam waktu yang bersamaan ada seseorang yang wajah semakin memucat karena tipisnya udara di sekitarnya seakan minta di tolong.

Akashi menghela nafas dan menghampiri pemuda terjepit itu meninggalkan antriannya. Grep! Akashi menarik pemuda itu dari lautan manusia menuju tempat yang lebih luas dan mempunyai oksigen yang lebih banyak.

'tangannya kecil...' batin akashi sambil menatap pergelangan yang ia tarik tadi. deg! Akashi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, seperti ada yang lewat. Tanpa sadar terlalu lama mengenggam lengan itu, akashipun melepaskan tangan itu.

"apa kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya akashi. Pemuda berambut baby blue itu meluruskan wajahnya. Membuat kedua manik yang berbeda warna bertemu. DEG! Akashi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, tetapi itu hanya sekilas saja.

"apa maksudmu? Dari awal Aku memang tidak apa – apa." jelas pemuda itu dengan wajah datarnya. Akashi mengeryitkan alisnya.

"tapi wajahmu pucat. Lagipula sudah terlihat jelas jika kau tadi terjepit." Jelas singkat akashi. Pemuda itu masih menatap akashi dengan tatapan datar dan matanya yang bulat itu.

"ah wajahku memang seperti ini. tetapi perkataanmu ada benarnya juga. jadi terima kasih." Jelas si pemuda babyblue itu.

"sama – sama." Balas akashi singkat. Hening. Keduanya jadi merasa canggung.

"kalau begitu aku permisi." Ucap si pemuda babyblue itu sambil membungkuk. Iapun tegak kembali dan langsung meninggalkan akashi. Akashi menatap pundak pemuda itu yang perlahan mulai menjauh.

"anak yang aneh." Jelasnya.

.

.

.

.

April 18, 2012...

DUG! DUG! Suara pantulan bola basket yang dipantulkan oleh akashi menggema di GYM sekolah. Walau hanya Latihan tanding seperti biasa, tapi aura dalam pertandingan itu sama dengan di pertandingan yang sebenarnya. Zrakk! Akashi lagi – lagi memasukkan point dengan shoot 2 point dan membuatnya semakin dekat dengan kemenangan.

Prritttt! Peluit sudah di tiup, hasil pertandingannya 21 – 34, sudah di pastikan jika akashi ada di tim yang mendapatkan skor 34. Ia meraih minum dan handuknya, membersihkan peluh – peluh yang ada di wajahnya dan memberikan air pada tenggorokannya. Sudah 2 minggu akashi memasuki klub basket, dengan sedikit keterlambatan yang menimpanya saat itu tak membuatnya terbuang dari antrian.

Di hari pertamanya yaitu dimana siswa baru di tes kemampuannya, Akashi begitu terkejut saat mendapati pemuda baby blue itu juga memasuki klub yang sama. Akashi menjadi tertarik dengan pemuda baby blue yang di ketahui namanya adalah kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi merasakan sesuatu yang spesial dari kuroko, sepertinya kuroko adalah pemuda yang akan menjadi rival Akashi selama masa SMA.

Tetapi hal itu dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah...kemampuan kuroko yang di bawah rata – rata. Dia memang bisa mendrible dan mengoper bola dengan tepat, namun tembakannya tak pernah ada yang masuk dan juga tenaganya yang sedikit membuat nilai kurang dari kuroko. Akashi menghela nafas, sudah dipastikan jika akashi merasa sangat kecewa pada kemampuan kuroko. Jadi perasaan apa saat itu?

"akashi." Akashi menoleh ke sumber suara, membuyarkan semua lamunannya.

"ada apa nijimura – san?" tanya akashi pada kaptennya yang lebih tua setahun darinya.

"ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Bisa ikut aku sebentar saat pulang eskul nanti?" tanya nijimura. Akashi mengangguk.

"tentu." Setelah perbincangan itu, akashi yang sudah mengenakan baju seragam SMA nya ia menunggu nijimura untuk menjemputnya. Tap! Tap! Tapp!

"akashi maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu. Ayo!" ajak nijimura. akashipun mengikuti langkah nijimura dari belakang. Menuju salah satu GYM milik sekolah yang sepi dan jarang di pakai. DUG! DUG! DUG! Saat akashi memasuki GYM itu dari bangku penonton sudah mendengar suara pantulan bola basket. Si pemuda biru yang baru saja di pikirannya tadi sedang memantul bola dan menembak bola itu tapi tak pernah masuk. Terlihat sekali jika kuroko sudah begitu kelelahan, nafasnya tersenggal- senggal, keringatnya juga banyak sampai membuat bajunya basah.

"hei akashi kau sudah tahu kemampuan dia kan?" tanya nijimura sambil melihat kuroko.

"ah aku tahu. Dia begitu bekerja keras tetapi hasilnya tetap tak berkembang." Jelas akashi singkat. Nijimura bersender.

"benar sekali. Lebih tepatnya dia lemah tetapi dia memiliki sesuatu yang tak bisa kita miliki." Ucap nijimura. Akashi sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan nijimura.

"apa pun itu sepertinya tak terlalu penting bukan?" tanya akashi lagi. nijimura tersenyum dan menaikkan bahunya.

"masa sih? Perasaanku malah sebaliknya." Akashi mengeryitkan alisnya.

"maksudnya? Dan juga apa kau menyuruhku untuk mengikutimu hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini?" tanya akashi yang merasa jika waktunya sudah terbuang percuma.

"tentu saja bukan. Hanya saja, bagaimana ya? Aku jadi galau sendiri nih.." jelas nijimura sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Akashi semakin bingung tak mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh nijimura.

"nijimura – senpai, jika ingin bicara yang jelas..." ucap akashi. Nijimura kini membalikkan badannya dan menatap akashi.

"aku begitu penasaran dengan 'sesuatu' itu. karena itu aku ingin kau mencari tahunya." Pinta nijimura.

"apa yang sedang kau bicarakan sih." – akashi.

"kau juga merasakan hal yang sama kan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya? Perasaan yang membuat kita tertarik pada bocah itu. apa kau tak ingin mencari sesuatu untuk mengetahuinya?" Deg! Bagaimana nijimura tahu itu? apa nijimura juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Dengan cepat akashi membuang pikiran itu.

"jangan bercanda. Aku tak ingin membuang – buang waktu. Jadi hanya itu saja?" tanya akashi yang mulai serius. Nijimura tersenyum biasa, menyadari jika kesabaran akashi perlahan menguap.

"tentu saja bukan." Ucapan nijimura mulai membuat akashi kesal.

"hah?"

"sebagai kaptenmu aku ingin kau membantunya berlatih. Bisa?" pinta nijimura sambil menepuk pundak akashi.

"apa ini? apa ini termasuk dengan rasa ke'galau'an mu?" tanya akashi untuk memastikan kembali permintaanya itu.

"tidak. Ini murni permintaan seorang kapten." Jelas nijimura kembali. Akashi menatap kuroko dengan seksama yang sedang latihan. Memang benar, dia sedikit tertarik dengan kuroko tetapi hanya sekali lihat saja, kuroko memang sudah di takdirkan untuk tidak bisa melakukan shoot.

"apa alasanmu untuk membuatku membantunya dan kenapa kau ingin membantunya?" tanya akashi. Akashi tak ingin waktunya terbuang – buang hanya untuk melatih orang yang tak terlalu bisa berkembang.

"karena kau seorang akashi, aku sudah lihat kemampuan saat pendaftaran. Kau mempunyai kemampuan leadership yang bagus, dan tinggal di asah. lalu kenapa aku membantu kuroko, karena dia memiliki tekad yang kuat dari yang lain." Jelas nijimura. Akashi masih ragu dengan permintaan nijimura, apakah dia harus menerimanya atau tidak?

"bagaimana kau mau?" tanya nijimura kembali. Setelah dipikirkan kemungkinan, resiko dan hasilnya akashi mengangguk. Lagipula ia tak bisa menolak jika ada kata 'leadership' di alasannya itu.

"baiklah." Ucap akashi. Nijimura tersenyum lebar.

"yosh! Ayo!" ajak nijimura yang langsung melangkah bersiap untuk ke tempat kuroko. Entah kenapa akashi sedikit agak menyesal menerima permintaan nijimura saat ini. apa ini benar – benar yang terbaik? Masalahnya, kuroko adalah satu – satunya orang yang tak bisa ia tebak seperti orang lain. Tanpa sadar, akashi sudah sampai di lapangan.

"Kuroko!" teriak nijimura bermaksud memanggil kuroko. Kurokopun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"selamat sore, Nijimura – san... dan akashi Seijurou bukan?" ucap kuroko yang sempat terpotong saat melihat akashi. Nijimura tersenyum.

"atari. dia adalah akashi seijurou. Dia akan menjadi teman berlatihmu." Penjelasan nijimura membuat kuroko sedikit bingung. Apa maksudnya?

"apa?" tanya reflek kuroko sambil memandang akashi yang juga menatapnya.

"kau tidak keberatan kan? Lagipula aku ingin kau bermain di lapangan ..mengerti?" jelas nijimura kembali menghalangi pandangan kuroko yang sedang menatap akashi.

"aku tidak keberatan tapi...bagaimana dengan akashi – san?" tanya kuroko.

"jika dia ikut denganku berarti dia mau. Iyakan akashi?" tanya nijimura sambil menatap akashi. Akashi mengangguk.

"ah itu benar. Kuroko Tetsuya bukan? Aku akashi seijurou, salam kenal." Jelas akashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"ah kuroko Tetsuya, senang bertemu denganmu." Kuroko meraih tangan akashi, membalas perkenalan akashi. Deg! Tangan kuroko yang lebih kecil dari tangan akashi lalu tangan akashi yang lebih kasar dari kuroko bisa dirasakan oleh keduanya.

'tak kusangka tangannya lebih kecil dari yang ku kira dan tangannya dingin...' batin akashi saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan kuroko.

Sekali lagi, akashi merasakan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued?

Mind to reviews? Please Reviews ^^

P.S :

Untuk pertama kalinya Matsu buat FF Yaoi. Awalnya mau buat rate M, tapi karena adegannya masih belum ada, jadinya rate +T... (^^")


	2. Chapter 2

**Cherry Blossom, Good Bye...**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi

Original Storie : Hitomi Matsu

Character : Akashi Seijurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning : buat yang gak suka yaoi, matsu harap jangan lihat ya...^^ walau belom ada adegan M nya, tapi hati – hati ya...

.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca

.

.

.

May 3, 2012

Suara pantulan bola terdengar, kuroko memantulkan bola, sedangkan akashi hanya memantau kuroko yang berada di tengah lapangan. Sudah seminggu lebih akashi melatih kuroko secara pribadi, bahkan dalam seminggu itu akashi menyadari akan hal sesuatu namun belum pasti. Lalu Membahas perkembangan kuroko, Tempo dan pergerakannya sudah jauh membaik dari yang sebelumnya. Berkat siapa? Tentu saja Tuan Akashi yang terhormat.

Tetapi sampai saat ini kuroko tetap saja tidak bisa menembak dengan akurat, diantara 10 lemparan hanya 2 bola saja yang bisa masuk. Akashi benar – benar memutar otaknya, memikirkan bagaimana kuroko bisa menembak, minimal targetnya 5 bola bisa masuk dalam sepuluh lemparan.

"akashi – kun." Panggil kuroko sambil ter engah – engah menghampiri akashi. Akashi menoleh ke sumber suara.

"ada apa?" tanya akashi.

"bisakah aku beristirahat sejenak? Aku belum beristirahat dari latihan resmi." Jelas kuroko. Memang benar, kuroko dan akashi langsung melanjutkan latihan setelah latihan resmi sudah selesai. Akashi mengangguk dan langsung mengambil air beserta handuk.

"baiklah." Jawab singkat akashi sambil menghampiri kuroko yang langsung ambruk. Kuroko merebahkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit gymnasium yang disinari cahaya lampu, mengambil nafasnya perlahan dengan tenang. Pandangan kuroko di tutupi bayangan akashi yang sudah ada di atas kepalanya bersama handuk dan air. Kuroko tersenyum.

"maaf ya...pasti akashi – kun kesal karena aku tak berkembang – kembang." Jelas kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"aku memang menyukai basket, tetapi tetap saja tak bisa memainkannya dengan baik. Aku memang tidak berbakat ya?" jelas kuroko di susul dengan tawa kecil. Akashi pun duduk tepat diatas kuroko. Set! mengangkat kepala kuroko dan memindahkannya ke pangkuannya. Hal itu membuat kuroko terkejut dan seketika wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"akashi – kun?" panggil kuroko. Puk! Puk! Akashi menepuk – nepuk pelan kepala kuroko, bisa di bilang dengan lembut.

"kau kan sudah berusaha. Jangan pernah pesimis seperti itu. aku tidak suka" jelas akashi sambil memejamkan matanya. Kuroko jadi tegang dalam pangkuan akashi. Ia tak bisa bergerak dan badannya merasa kaku. Tetapi secara bersamaan kuroko bisa merasakan kehangatan dan kenyaman akashi walau hanya lewat pangkuannya. Tanpa sadar kuroko menyentuh wajah akashi, akashi langsung membuka matanya perlahan.

"kuroko?" set! Kuroko langsung sadar dan menjauhkan tangannya yang tadi memegang pipi akashi.

"a..ah maaf! A..aku tak sadar dan -.." grep! Akashi menangkap tangan kuroko yang tadi berani menyentuh wajahnya, akashi menaruh tangan kuroko kembali ke pipinya. Merasakan kelembutan tangan kuroko lewat pipinya. Sedangkan kuroko hanya bersemu dengan perlakuan akashi.

" _walau dia laki – laki, tangannya begitu kecil, dingin dan halus seperti tangan perempuan. Juga...walau dia laki – laki, kenapa aku memiliki perasaan suka padanya?"_ batin akashi sambil tersenyum menikmati tangan kuroko yang lebih dingin darinya.

Iya, akashi sadar jika perasaan yang ia rasakan waktu itu adalah perasaan suka. Bukan perasan suka sebagai teman melainkan rasanya seperti ingin memilikinya. Namun akashi ragu dan tak berani menganggap jika itu adalah perasaan suka seperti itu, mengingat mereka berdua adalah laki – laki.

"a..akashi – kun?" kuroko semakin gugup saat akashi mulai mengecup jarinya dengan intens. Jarinya di cium satu persatu, merasakan kelembutan bibir akashi.

" _jarinya juga begitu lentik dan indah..."_ batin akashi sambil mengingat moment itu. moment apa? tentu saja saat akashi menyadari perasaan itu.

 _Flashback..._

 _Kala itu, sehabis mengantarkan tugas murid – murid ke kantor, akashi berhenti sejenak di koridor yang sepi untuk melihat pemandangan bunga sakura yang mulai berguguran. Akashi membuka jendela itu dan melihat langit biru, menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan melepaskannya kembali seolah bisa menikmati angin itu._

 _Set...sebuah kelopak bunga sakura turun di permukaan tangannya, akashi menatap kelopak sakura itu. tetapi sayang, angin membawanya terbang kembali. Akashi mengejapkan mata beberapa kali, berharap jika pemandangannya kali ini adalah sebuah ilusi bukan kenyataan. Pemandangan ini terlalu iindah jika di bilang sebagai kenyataan._

 _Dibawah Bunga sakura yang berguguran..._

 _Surai langit biru yang menawan..._

 _Dengan tenang membaca novel ringan..._

 _Akashi terpesona dengan pemandangan itu, untuk kedua kalinya. Pemandangan itu begitu mengingat pada mendiang ibunya. 'sangat persis...' itulah batin akashi, cara memegang bukunya, matanya, dan sikapnya, mengingatnya pada pemandangan indah itu._

 _Flashback end._

"a..akashi – kun apa yang -..!" set! Akashi menekan bibir kuroko kebawah dengan lembut, menghentikan kalimat kuroko. Akashi yang tersenyum saat membuat kuroko malu, Akashipun mendekatkan wajahnya. mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya oleh akashi, kuroko dengan cepat mendorong pundaknya, tetapi tenaga kuroko lebih kecil di bandingkan akashi.

"tu...tunggu - ...akashi –... mmh!" cup! akashi mengecup pelan bibir kuroko tanpa izin kuroko sendiri. Kuroko menahan rasa malunya dengan memejamkan matanya, apalagi posisinya saat ini tak bisa bergerak bebas karena kepalanya sudah di kunci oleh badan akashi. Wajahnya sudah begitu memerah saat akashi mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut kuroko, memberikan ransangan pada kuroko lewat sentuhan lembut tangannya di telinga sang uke.

Kuroko semakin lemas saat akashi mengajak lidahnya untuk berdansa, saling bertukar air saliva mereka berdua, merasakannya dan menelannya. Hal itu berlangsung lama, kuroko butuh oksigen, namun ciuman itu tak pernah di lepaskan oleh akashi, sampai – sampai air saliva mereka keluar dari sudut bibir mereka. Akashi melepaskan ciumannya, kuroko masih terpejam dan langsung mengambil nafas. Akashi membuka matanya, set! Tetapi matanya langsung ditutup oleh kuroko.

"ja..jangan lihat!" ucap kuroko bernada teriak namun pelan. Akashi menyingkirkan tangan itu, tapi matanya langsung ditutupi kembali oleh kedua tangan kuroko.

"kenapa?" akashi meraih kedua tangan kuroko dan menyingkirkannya. Akashi begitu terkejut dengan pemandangan yang begitu menggoda baginya. Wajah kuroko begitu memerah, juga mengeluarkan peluh – peluh keringat menambah kemanisan kuroko, dan mata kuroko yang mengeluarkan sedikit air mata juga mengisyarakatkan anak kucing yang sedang ketakutan karena ingin di terkam seekor singa.

"ja..jangan -..." kuroko langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Begitu malu dan...terangsang? akashi tersenyum. Akashipun berpindah posisi dan langsung memeluk kuroko dalam posisi tiduran. Wajah dan tubuh mereka kini sudah bersatu arah.

"kenapa kuroko? Kau begitu manis dan sekarang aku tergoda untuk melahapmu..." bisik akashi dan langsung menggigit telinga kuroko. Kuroko mendesah, ia mencengkram pundak akashi dengan kuat saat akashi menjilat, mengigit dan mengeluarkan nafas di telinganya.

Bibir akashi berpindah ke leher kuroko, menjilat rasa keringat kuroko, lalu mengigitnya, menghisap setiap aroma kuroko yang benar – benar membuatnya tergoda. Kuroko menutup mulutnya. Untungnya akashi memeluknya dengan tangan yang tidak terkunci, ia bisa langsung menahan desahan nya dengan mulutnya.

Tetapi hal itu juga membuat akashi untung. Tangannya yang tadi bertugas untuk menggoda telinga kuroko, kini langsung masuk kedalam baju kuroko dan...

"ahhh!" kuroko mengeluarkan desahan yang paling besar di mulutnya saat akashi memainkan kedua putingnya. Mulut akashi masih tetap menjalankan tugasnya, kedua tangannya meraba puting dan punggung kuroko yang mulai berkeringat tambahan.

"a..ahh...hen..hentikan...A..akashi – kun... ha..agh..." kedua tangan kuroko sudah lemas karena perlakuan akashi. merasa jika kuroko sudah pasrah dengan perlakuannya, akashi semakin memanas.

"hen – mmpphh..." akashi kini mencium bibir kuroko kembali. Suara kecapan – kecapan yang dibuat oleh mereka berdua menggema seluruh ruangan. Erangan kuroko yang diredam oleh mulut akashi juga menghias malam itu. akashi melepaskan bibirnya dan langsung bangkit. Meraih kedua tangan kuroko dan langsung menariknya meninggalkan lapangan.

"a..akashi – kun..." panggil kuroko dengan lemah, namun akashi tak membiarkan kuroko untuk beristirahat sejenak dan tetap menariknya.

"tu..tunggu sebentar..." set! Cklek! Akashi membuak pintu untuk ruang ganti klub basket dan menguncinya kembali. Bruk! Kuroko di dorong oleh akashi sampai terjatuh dan punggungnya menabrak tembok.

"a..apa yang -... nghh!" akashi menciumnya kembali, membuat kuroko bungkam dan lemas kembali. Kuroko jadi tidak bisa berkata – kata. Akashipun tersenyum lembut pada kuroko.

"sebentar lagi penjaga gerbang akan berkeliling nanti, sedangkan aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi loh kuroko." Jelas akashi sambil mengusap pipi kuroko. Kuroko hanya gemetar ketakutan saat membayangkan apa yang akan akashi lakukan selanjutnya, sedangkan akashi hanya menikmati pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued?

Mind to reviews? Please Reviews ^^

P.S : Matsu berterimakasih dengan sarannya, tetapi masalahnya...eyd itu apa? dan juga yang cowo jadi peran cewe itu namanya UKE kan? Matsu memang sering nonton yaoi, tapi belum terlalu tahu arti apapun itu... (o,oa )

Mungkin kalo udah ada yang fujoshi tingkat dewa, tolong ajari matsu ya (^w^)...terimakasih

Thanks for Read, Following, Favorite and Reviews 'Cherry Blossom, Good bye..' (^ ^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Cherry Blossom, Good Bye...**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi

Original Storie : Hitomi Matsu

Character : Akashi Seijurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning : buat yang gak suka yaoi, matsu harap jangan lihat ya...^^ walau belom ada adegan M nya, tapi hati – hati ya...

.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca

.

.

.

"a..ah.. hentikan A..akashi – kun.." ucap kuroko pelan sambil menahan suara desahannya. Akashi tersenyum karena merasa senang dengan wajah kuroko yang begitu menggoda. Akashi mengocok pelan kejantannan kuroko yang sudah menegang.

"kenapa tetsuya? Keluarkan suaramu, jangan takut. Di sekolah ini tidak ada siapa – siapa lagi selain kita berdua." Bisik akashi disusul dengan gigitan di daun telinganya. Kuroko menahan desahannya lagi. akashi menjilat dan menghisap puting kuroko dengan intens, perlahan dan kadang ia gigit, kuroko hanya mengigit jarinya agar suara nya yang manis itu tidak keluar. Kuroko sudah ditahan saat akashi menggoda kedua tempat sensitivenya, ia meremas pundak akashi dengan erat. Sedangkan akashi makin mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"a..akashi – kun.. aku sudah -... ahh!" spruut! Kuroko mengeluarkan spermanya. Spermanya membasahi badannya dan mengenai baju akashi. tangan akashi tak luput terkena cairan lengket itu.

"slurp! Cepat sekali keluarnya, tetsuya. Padahal aku hanya menggunakan tanganku saja" Ucap akashi sambil mencicipi cairan itu. kuroko hanya mengambil nafas. Wajahnya sudah dilumuri peluh keringat dan badannya begitu hangat.

"sekarang..." set! Akashi melebarkan selangkangan kuroko dan membuat kuroko kaget. Akashi menjilati bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"wah..wah.. lihat.. dibawah sini sudah begitu lembab..." jelas akashi sambil menatap lubang kuroko yang sudah di lumuri sperma dan keringatnya tadi. akashi menggosok jari telunjuknya. Tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kuroko mendorong pundak akashi.

"a..akashi – kun, tunggu!" akashi menghentikan kegiatannya.

"ada apa?" tanya akashi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"apa ini akan baik – baik saja?" tanya kuroko sambil membuang wajahnya ketempat lain.

"tentu saja. Ini memang akan terasa sedikit perih, tetapi selanjutnya kau akan merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.." jawab akashi. kuroko menggeleng. Bukan itu yang ia maksud.

"bukan! Bu..bukan itu yang kumaksud. Maksudku itu, apa tidak apa – apa jika itu adalah aku? Aku itu tak terlihat, kusam..dan..." kuroko sedikit malu dan ragu.

"dan apa?" tanya akashi.

"aku seorang laki – laki. Sedangkan akashi – kun adalah, siswa teladan, tampan dan kau bisa dengan mudah mendapat wanita yang kau sukai. Apa kau yakin jika memilihku? Apa benar tidak apa – apa?" tanya kuroko sambil menutupi wajahnya. Akashi tersenyum tulus. Entah kenapa ia tersenyum, hal ini terjadi begitu saja.

"tetsuya, jangan berkata seperti. Aku sudah memilihmu dan ketetapan hatiku takkan berubah. tentu saja, aku akan baik – baik saja." Jawab akashi sambil mengecup pelan bibir ranum kuroko, meyakinkan kuroko jika semua akan baik – baik saja. Wajah kuroko begitu memerah. Akashi mengangkat kedua tangan kuroko yang menutupi wajahnya. Kuroko menatap paras tampan akashi, terpesona dengan wajahnya yang dipahat dengan sempurna.

"aku mencintaimu..bagaimana denganmu kuroko?" ucap akashi.

Deg! Kuroko membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna, jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang tak terkendali dan secara bersamaan hatinya merasa begitu sakit. Ia juga bingung untuk menjawabnya, mereka baru saja kenal, kenapa akashi sudah memiliki perasaan suka seperti dia? Apalagi dia laki – laki. Kuroko tak begitu menyangka dan entah apa yang ia rasakan, senang atau sedih. Tanpa disangka kuroko merintikkan air mata. Akashi menghisap air mata kuroko.

"akashi – kun aku.." kuroko terbata – bata, akashi meniup telinga kuroko.

"tetsuya.." bisik akashi dengan lembut. Ia memeluk kuroko dengan erat.

"aku tidak bisa -.."

"tetsuya.." akashi mengabaikan kuroko, memotong ucpan kuroko.

"akashi – kun.. akhh..." akashi memasukkan jarinya. Kuroko dengan reflek meremas pundak akashi. kuroko memeluk leher akashi dengan erat. Walau kesakitan kenapa dia merasakan begitu nikmat dan membuatnya semakin 'panas'? kuroko tak mengerti itu. apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan 'ransangan seks' ? kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya? apalagi dengan akashi yang sangat ia sadari jika mereka berdua sama laki – laki. Seharusnya ini terjadi saat kaum hawa menampilkan tampilan seksi, tapi kenapa? Pertanyaan itu selalu berputar dikepala kuroko. Akashi sadar jika ia dia abaikan, iapun menambahkan satu jarinya lagi.

"ahn~~...ahh~~ a..akashi – kun!" kuroko tersadar dan semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"tetsuya...aku ingin menyentuhmu lebih dari ini.. aku ingin masuk kedalam sini..." bisik akashi sambil membuat pola gunting di lubang kuroko. Kuroko langsung kejang dan mengendorkan rangkulan namun tetap tak melepaskan pegangannya.

"akhhh~! A..akashi – kun...akashi – kun..." kuroko memanggil nama akashi saat akashi menggerakkan jarinya dengan liar. Kuroko semakin berkeringat, wajah bersemu, dan suaranya memanggil – manggil sang seme dengan suara lirih, membuatnya menjadi menggoda.

"tetsuya ini tidak adil loh...memanggil namaku dengan nada dan suara semanis itu...ukh...membuatku semakin tidak tahan saja." Kyut! Akashi mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah membesar dan menegang. Menyatukannya dengan kuroko. Kuroko semakin merasakan hal aneh.

Dia begitu panas, begitu panas hingga membuatnya menggeliat – geliat. Analnya sudah semakin lembab sedari tadi saat akashi mengosok bersamaan milik mereka berdua.

"a...akashi – kun...aku sudah tidak kuat...akh~ anh...AHNNN~~!" kuroko sudah keluar dua kali. Semua cairannya kini tertembak tepat diwajah akashi. kuroko melihat itu langsung panik.

"a..ah maaf! A..aku tidak sengaja, akashi – kun." Slurp! Bukannya dibersihkan, akashi malah menjilatnya layaknya eskrim yang tersisa di mulutnya. Pemandangan itu membuat kuroko jadi tambah memerah.

"lengket dan pahittapi entah kenapa sangat lezaattt..." ucap akashi dengan seduktif. Akashi memegang penis kuroko.

"apa disini ada lagi?" akashi mulai mengocok penis kuroko lagi. kuroko langsung mendesah dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat akashi mulai menghisap penisnya.

"nee tetsuya...aku ingin lagi dong...hap!" suck! Suck! Akashi menghisap layaknya eskrim lilin yang segera meleleh jika tak segera dihabiskan. Akashi menghisap, menjilat dan kadang mengigitnya untuk menggoda kuroko. Sedangkan yang dihisap hanya mendesah menikmati setiap hisapan – hisapan yang dilakukan oleh akashi.

Akashi seakan menghabisnykan penisnya, begitu kuat dan juga begitu cepat akashi menggerakkan kepalanya. Kuroko yang semakin tak tahan memejamkan mata dan tanpa sadar meremas rambut akashi yang semerah darah itu. ia sudah semakin klimas dan -...

"a..akashi – kun aku...aku...sudah tidak.. AKHHHH!" splurt! kurokopun keluar lagi, ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia masturbasi. Sedangkan akashi, semakin menbesar ukurannya. Akashi menelan semua peju dari kuroko, beberapa tegukan terdengar ditelinga kuroko hingga membuat sang surai babyblue menjadi malu.

"a...akashi – kun..." panggil kuroko. Akashi melebarkan selangkangan kuroko, mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah membesar 2 kali lipat dari biasanya ke arah lubang kuroko. Kuroko menatap horor dengan kepunyaan akashi. kenapa milik akashi begitu besar?

"a..akashi – kun...i..itu takkan muat...ja – jangan..." ucap kuroko. Akashi hanya tersenyum dan bersiap memasukkan penisnya. Akashi menarik lengan bagian kiri.

"tenang saja...ini takkan sakit..." thrust! Akashi hanya memasukkan sebagiannya saja, menarik lengan kuroko agar semakin mendalam. Kuroko begitu terkejut membuat tubuhnya semakin menengang dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"a...akashi – kun...hen..hentikan ahnn~~..ti..dak~...! " larangan kuroko malah membuat akashi semakin tak tahan.

"kau benar – benar menggodaku, tetsuya.." thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Akashi menggerakan pinggulnya tanpa berhenti sejenak, irama goyangannya dari perlahan menuju kecepatan sedang.

"tetsuya... di dalam sini..didalam mu ini...begitu nikmat akh!..." ucap akashi sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"tidak~ tidak... ahn...jangan bilang be...begitu!" desah kuroko. Akashi tersenyum nakal.

"kau tahu, tetsuya? Didalam artian 'ya' atau 'tidak'... itu sama saja 'ya'..." jelas akashi semakin menggerakkan cepat pinggulnya. Kuroko memang merasakan kesakitan lebih dari yang tadi, tapi secara bersamaan juga ia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa juga.

Akashi menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengeratkan genggamannya membuat tangan kuroko semakin memerah. Tangan kanan kuroko, menyentuh dada bidang akashi, meremas bajunya menahan segala hasrat darinya.

"akhh...akashi – kun...akashi – kun... akashi – kun..!" kuroko memanggil – manggil nama akashi berulang kembali. Wajah kuroko sudah begitu memerah, kepalanya seperti melayang entah kenapa. Air liurnya keluar saat ia membuka mulutnya.

Melihat suapan yang begitu nikmat itu, akashi langsung menjilat dan mengajak lidah kuroko bergulat. Saliva keluar dari kedua mulutnya. Tangan akashi yang sedari tadi menganggur dan hanya memegang pinggul kuroko saja. Kini memainkan puting kuroko yang sudah mencuat keluar.

Kuroko semakin tak tahan dengan perilaku itu. putingnya dimainkan, lidahnya di gulat, sedangkat analnya digerakkan dengan liar, membuatnya ia ingin mencapai klimaks lagi.

"a...akashi – kun...aku mau keluar la... – akhhh!~"

"keluar lagi? ya ampun tetsuya... kau sudah keluar tiga kali loh... aku saja belum keluar sama sekali..." akashi menekan penis kuroko, menahan kuroko keluar sementara. Kuroko menggeliat kesakitan saat akashi menahannya keluar.

"baiklah...kita keluarkan bersama oke? " set! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Akashi semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"tetsuya... tetsuya!.." akashi semakin mempercepat saat ingin sampai pucak. Kuroko mengeluarkan air mata karena menahan sakit dibagian bawahnya.

"a..akashi – kun!"

"argghhhh!" spluuuurt! Akashi mengeluarkan cairannya banyak di dalam kuroko. Kuroko mengangkat tubuhnya dan menembakkan spermanya dengan kuat saat akashi melepaskan tangannya. Didalamnya terasa begitu panas, cairannya memenuhi perut kuroko. Akashi ambruk dan memeluk tubuh kuroko.

Akashi dan kuroko mengambil nafas yang panjang, hembusan nafasnya saling mengenai telinga mereka berdua. Set! Akashi melepaskan penisnya. Mengeluarkan cairan putih yang banyak.

"tetsuya..aku mencintaimu. Jadilah milikku, aku akan membahagiakanmu, aku akan memenuhimu dengan cintaku yang begitu mendalam." Tak dibalas. Hanya terdengar dengkuran dan hembusan nafas yang teratur.

"zz...zz..zz.." akashi membulatkan matanya. Iapun melepaskan pelukan dan menatap kuroko. Sesuai dugaannya, sang uke tertidur pulas dengan dengkuran halus dan wajahnya yang masih memerah. Akashi bersweatdrop.

"kau masih bisa tertidur ya?" tanya akashi namun tak di balas oleh sang uke. Akashi tersenyum. Iapun memakaikan kuroko baju dan mengelap keringat kuroko, lalu menggendong kuroko dengan cara bridal. Tak lupa dengan barang – barang kuroko seperti tasnya.

"ya ampun...jika kau tak berhati – hati, aku akan menyerangmu lagi loh tetsuya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

Mind to reviews?


	4. chapter 4

Cherryblossom, Good Bye

Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke @fujimakitadoshi

Chara : Akashi Seijuro x Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre : Yaoi, Smut, Lemon, Mature...

Musim Panas...

Angin berhembus pelan, langit yang begitu terang tak membuat para siswa takut dengan matahari. Mereka menyantap makanan mereka di taman, diluar mau pun di dalam kelas. Tak terkecuali..

"Pfftt!!! HAHAHAWAHAHAH!!!" gadis berambut hitam yang sedang mentertawakan sahabatnya berambut crimson. Walaupun mereka di puncak gedung yang paling atas, mereka sama sekali tak terganggu dengan sinar matahari. Dengan bekal masih dipangkuannya, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang masih berhias sumpit.

"sei – kun lucu juga ya!! Hahaha... tak kusangka kau sepolos itu!!" tawa si gadis raven, Shiroyumi Tsuyuki. Wajah akashi hanya memerah sedikit, merasa malu karena ia menceritakan pengalaman pertamanya kepada sahabatnya itu. untung saja Shiroyumi adalah seorang fujoshi akut, jadi shiroyumi tak merasa terganggu dengan cerita akashi.

"diamlah, Tsuyuki. Ambil sumpitmu dan makanlah" perintah akashi, sambil mengambil gulungan telur. Shiroyumi masih tak melunturkan senyumnya.

"lalu... biar kutebak! Apa si Uke itu - .."

"namanya Kuroko Tetsuya." Potong akashi dengan cepat, membenarkan nama kuroko. Shiroyumi hanya mengangguk antusias.

"ah iya. Tetsuya – san itu, pasti sedang menjauhimu...iya kan?" JLEB! Pernyataan Shiroyumi membuat hati akashi benar – benar tertusuk. Memang benar, semenjak kejadian itu, kuroko selalu menjauh jika akashi mendekatinya. Tak pernah menatapnya, menyapanya bahkan membalas sapaan akashi dengan singkat seperti cuek bebek. Melihat reaksi akashi yang hanya diam tak menjawab. Shiroyumipun senyum menggoda.

"heh~? Begitu ya... sini sayang, ceritakan pada mama apa yang terjadi selanjutnya~" goda shiroyumi seolah berperan sebagai ibu akashi. akashi hanya menatap datar.

"tsuyuki, hentikan tingkahmu itu. tingkahmu membuatku kesal. Lagipula, kau takkan bisa membantu walau kuceritakan." Tolak akashi mentah – mentah. Shiroyumi cemberut.

"jangan begitu. Aku bukanlah seorang fujoshi yang tak berguna. Dengan pengetahuanku dalam dunia BL, pasti hal itu akan sangat berguna bagi hubunganmu akashi." jelas Shiroyumi pada sahabatnya ini. akashi menimang – nimang kembali. Apa yang ditawarkan shiroyumi, memang sangat berguna baginya. Apalagi ia sama sekali tak memahami cinta atau pun hubungan sesama jenis. Satu – satunya yang bisa dia ajak bicara hanyalah Shiroyumi.

"benar juga ya. Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini kau kutunjuk sebagai penasehatku." Perintah akashi. shiroyumi memasang posisi seolah melayani tuannya.

"Yes My lord...aku akan selalu mengikutimu, menemanimu walaupun kau berada di jalan yang salah, pasti aku akan mengikutimu." ucap shiroyumi sambil meniru nada suara karakter kesukaannya dari anime sebelah. Akashi jengkel, entah kenapa dibanding diperlakukan sebagai pangeran, dia seperti dianggap sebagai tuan putri.

"entah kenapa sikapmu itu semakin menyebalkan tsuyuki. Jadi hentikan." Tatap akashi dengan sinis. Triinggg!!! Triinnng!! Suara handphone berdering keras. Shiroyumi meraih handphonenya dan membukanya. matanya tergerak mengikuti alur bacaan sms yang ia dapatkan.

"ah shuzo – senpai memanggilku. Aku harus pergi. Bye bye!" ucap shiroyumi sambil membersihkan bekalnya. Akashi terkejut dengan pernyataan shiroyumi yang seenaknya pergi.

"oii! Dimana pernyataanmu tadi!?" tanya akashi semakin jengkel merasa di khianati. Shiroyumi menoleh kebelakang sejenak menghentikan laju larinya.

"maaf ya! Ceritakan nanti saja! Dan juga, cepat berbaikan lalu ajak dia makan siang bersama! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan pacarku terus – terus an tuan muda!" teriak shiroyumi dan langsung meninggalkan akashi di atap itu. akashi tersenyum tipis..

"benar juga.. aku tak boleh menyusahkan satu – satunya sahabatku ."

Lalu di lain tempat, lebih tepatnya berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Sang baby blue hanya melamun memandang langit, membiarkan buku yang ia baca tadi, terhembus lembaran – lembaran oleh angin lewat jendela terbuka. Puk! Sebuah buku menepuk kepalanya dengan pelan dan berhasil menyadarkan lamunannya.

"yo! Tetsu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pria yang berkulit eksotis tersenyum jahil padanya. Kuroko menatap pemilik manik navy blue itu.

"aomine – kun. Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya kuroko datar. Aomine mengeryitkan alisnya.

"apa – apaan pertanyaan mu itu. seolah aku tidak pernah ke perpustakaan." Balas aomine dengan ketus. Kuroko masih menatapnya biasa, memperhatikan gerakan aomine yang mulai duduk disampingnya.

"tidak. Kau memang melakukannya. Kau hanya tidur dan pergi, tidak ada gunanya kau disini." Balas kuroko lebih ketus. Perempatan muncul di kening aomine.

"OII! APA MAKSUDMU ITU -..."

"STTT!!!" semua orang yang ada di perpustakaan menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan mulut. Menyuruh aomine untuk diam dan tenang.

"lihat? Kau begitu menganggu aomine – kun." Ucap kuroko sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya. Aomine hanya menggeram kepada kuroko, merasa kesal dengan mahluk biru satu ini.

"kau ini! menurutmu ini salah siapa hah!?" bisik aomine. Kuroko menyentuh bibir aomine dengan jarinya.

"stt.. jangan berisik." Jelas kuroko. Aomine sedikit memerah, namun ia segera mendekatkan wajahnya.

"kalau begitu bungkam aku dengan mulutmu." Cup! Aomine menarik dagu kuroko dan mengecap bibir kuroko yang begitu lembut. Aomine sering berciuman dengan wanita, namun entah kenapa bibir kuroko masih tidak ada yang menandinginya. Kuroko hanya diam, membiarkan aomine melakukan sesukanya.

Cap! Cup! Aomine sedikit mendorong bahu kuroko kebelakang sampai bersandar di tembok. Bibir kuroko dihisap, dikecup, dan digigit, bahkan lidahnya di ajak bermain intens oleh aomine. Suasananya begitu mendukung, entah tiba – tiba perpustakaan bagian belakang menjadi sepi dan tersisa mereka berdua. Kecupan itu berlangsung lama sampai saliva mereka berdua keluar dari celah bibir mereka dan membuat benang saliva di antara mereka berdua. Aomine mulai menyentuh bagian sensitive kuroko. Kuroko pun sadar dan langsung menhentikan gerakan aomine dengan mendorong pundaknya.

"ber..berhenti aomine – kun! Jangan kau berbuat lebih dari ini.." ucap kuroko sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Aomine menatap kuroko yang raut wajahnya sama sekali tak berubah, walau sedikit memerah. Aomine mendesah kecewa, ia menginginkan kuroko merasakan hal lain saat mereka berciuman.

"jadi... hari ini pun, juga tak boleh?" tanya aomine. Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangguk pelan. Aomine mendecih kesal dan memukul tembok yang ada di belakang kuroko lalu meninggalkannya yang masih terdiam.

Keesokkan harinya...

Koridor ramai karena ini sudah jam pulang, Akashi berjalan di koridor dengan membawa beberapa dokumen untuk rapat osis nanti. Sambil berjalan, ia merenungkan saran – saran shiroyumi yang sepertinya tak menguntungkan dirinya.

"pertama, kita akan main tarik ulur. Kali ini kau diam dan cuek saja jika bertemu dengannya. Ingatt...jangan menyapanya! Pokoknya, jangan sampai kau menyapanya duluan. Jika ia menyapamu, balas saja singkat. Mengerti Tuan Muda?"

Akashi mendesah kesal. Itu mana mungkin kan? Ia tak bisa mengabaikan kuroko ataupun membalas sapa kuroko dengan singkat. Jika memang kuroko menyapa bukankah hal itu bisa membuatnya mengobrol dengan kuroko? Itu sangat menguntungkan. Akashi tidak mengerti, kenapa shiroyumi menyarankan hal seperti itu. apa shiroyumi sengaja menjebak akashi agar kuroko lebih membencinya? Itu tidak mungkin. Shiroyumi sudah punya pacar dan tak kalah tampan dari akashi, ia sepertinya lebih ingin mendukung dari pada menghancurkan.

"hah~" akashi mendesah lagi. apa yang harus di lakukannya benar atau tidak. Saat akashi bingung, si babyblue yang ia dambakan kedatangannya, datang menhampirinya.

"akashi – kun." Panggil kuroko. Akashi membulatkan matanya. Ia terkejut dan dengan reflek mundur kebelakang.

"te..tetsuya!?" kuroko hanya mengeryitkan alis saat melihat reaksi akashi yang terkejut melihatnya. Apa kemampuan misdirection nya meningkat hingga akashi tak sadar?

"kau tidak apa - apa? Oh iya, tadi kau di panggil sama kepala sekolah. Katanya ada urusan penting – " himbauan kuroko tak di dengar, akashi masih melamun menatap kuroko yang sepertinya mulai kesal.

"akashi – kun!!" teriak kuroko yang sadar jika himbauannya tak di dengar. Akashi tersadar dan menatap kuroko lagi. ternyata kemampuannya meningkat pesat, begitulah pikir kuroko.

"kepala sekolah bilang, kau tak perlu ikut ekstrakulikuler sejenak." Sambung kuroko. Kini akashi yang mengeryitkan alisnya.

"kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut klub?" tanya akashi. kuroko memasang muka datar. Akashi benar – benar tidak mendengarnya.

"karena kau dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah untuk membahas festival budaya yang akan mendatang." Balas kuroko. Akashi bersiap membuka mulut untuk mengobrol dengan kuroko. Tapi ia ingat dengan saran sahabatnya itu. akashi menenangkan hatinya yang berdegup kencang karena terlalu senang.

"oh begitu. Baiklah." Balas singkat akashi dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kuroko yang masih bingung dengan sikapnya. Akashi begitu tegang, ia benar – benar bisa melakukannya. Ia merasa bangga namun juga merasa kecewa. Itu adalah kesempatannya untuk mengobrol dengan kuroko dan juga, bagaimana jika kuroko malah membenci karena sikapnya hari ini? akashi jadi membayangkannya, bagaimana jika ini adalah yang 'terakhir' untuknya?

"bukankah ini... malah jadi bahaya untuk hubunganku!??" Batin Akashi panik. Ia pun jadi berbalik dan mengejar kuroko tanpa berlari. Kuroko hampir tidak terlihat namun akashi berhasil mengejarnya. Grep! Akashi meraih tangan kuroko dengan erat. Kuroko kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"a..akashi – kun!? Ke-..kena..Huwaaa!" kuroko langsung ditarik sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Akashi menariknya, kuroko hampir terjatuh namun ia berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Semua murid memperhatikan mereka berdua. Termasuk shiroyumi yang sudah bergandengan tangan dengan nijimura. Shiroyumi menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap mereka berdua. Shiroyumi mengangkat alis sebelah dan tersenyum jahil. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan akashi selanjutnya.

"kalau kau terlalu kasar, ini bisa jadi hari terakhirmu loh tuan muda~" bisik shiroyumi. Cup! Nijimura mencium kening shiroyumi. Shiroyumi kaget lalu memegang jidatnya. Pipinya memerah.

"a..apa yang kau lakukan Shuzo – senpai!?" tanya shiroyumi. Nijimura mendekatkan wajahmya.

"membicarakan laki – laki lain, disaat aku berada disampingmu... berani juga kau ya, Tsuyuki~" balas nijimura sambil menggoda kouhainya ini. wajah shiroyumi semakin memerah dan badannya menjadi lemas, alhasil ia pingsan dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia. Sepertinya sehiroyumi sudah menerima efek panasnya musim panas kali ini. Sebelum shiroyumi terjatuh, nijimura sudah siap menangkapnya.

"tsu..tsuyuki!?" panggil nijimura panik. Ia menggoyangkan pundak shiroyumi lalu sedikit menampar pada pipi selembut bakpao itu. namun shiroyumi tetap tak bangun dan membuat nijimura semakin panik.

"huwaaa tsuyuki bertahanlah!" nijimura menggendong shiroyumi dan membawanya ke UKS segera. Sedangkan di lain tempat. Akashi sudah menarik kuroko ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Kuroko memberontak.

"lepaskan! Ada apa sebenarnya?"

To be continued...

Mind to reviews??


End file.
